1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-dwelling structure wherein a plurality of individual dwellings are constructed in stacked fashion, one on top of the other, and more particularly to a multiple-dwelling structure having an upper and lower unit positioned vertically with respect to one another and directly above respective garage areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple-dwelling structures in common use today are of the typical apartment or condominium style, wherein "flats" are stacked one upon the other, and wherein a common garage area is shared by all. Additionally, some of the "flat" type structures incorporate common hallways or passageways to the respective main entrances thereof, in addition to the common passageways or walkways connecting the common parking area to the individual dwelling unit.
Dwelling structures of the "townhouse" type generally have private garage areas and private walkways connecting the garage area and dwelling unit; however, typical "townhouse" units are not stacked one upon the other, but rather are generally two story units having the bedroom area(s) directly above the living, kitchen or garage area.
The drawbacks of these two typical types of multiple dwelling structures are that (1) the condominium type structures lack sufficient privacy and security in that they utilize common parking areas and shared walkways, and (2) the townhouse type, while having a greater degree of privacy, generally makes very inefficient use of the land area.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a multiple-dwelling structure which affords large degree of personal privacy and security, as well as providing a high dwelling unit per given area density.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a multiple-dwelling structure that includes a private garage area for each dwelling unit.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a multiple-dwelling structure of the stacked, multiple story type, having separate passageways uniquely connecting the individual dwelling units with their respective garage areas, thereby optimizing the privacy and security of each individual dwelling unit, and maximizing efficient use of land area.